Screaming In the Sun
by Miss Shallott
Summary: Lil Pup's story Whispers In the Dark inspired me to write this. It's the future maybe AU of the relationship of Bumblebee and Megatron. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Kels here! This is the new updated and edited version of the story, hopefully easier to follow. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites, they are very appreciated! Again, lots of thanks to Lil Pup for the inspiration.

Bumblebee hated nights in Cybertron. Sure, there were many beautiful stars out, but no moon. He missed the moon a lot. He could remember the camping trips with Prowl and Sari where they stayed up all night looking at the moon because they didn't want to sleep. He remembered looking up at the moon when he was on patrol with Optimus and wishing he were home. But there was no home now.

Megatron was having a meeting with his elite tonight, leaving his bond mate to his own devices. Sunwing, their little femme, was already in recharge. Starcrusher, their mech, was with his adopted father at the meeting. Megatron had a peculiar distaste for femmes, Bee had noticed. Sunny became his little pet as a result. It wasn't that he didn't love Star, it was just that Megatron had taken an interest in that little one first. Bee stared out off the balcony; thinking of how different Decepticon controlled Cybertron was than he'd pictured. The Autobots were not as oppressed as he thought they'd be, but maybe that was because of him. He had managed to secure the lives of his friends, but most of them didn't recognise him now.

He had started to rebel against his mate when they got to Cybertron. For one thing, he was sick of having a femme-ish look that made him seem way too young. He had gone out to an upgrade shop one night when Megatron was reviewing the prison and had changed his look completely. Megatron nearly had a fit when he saw him. He had gotten a stinger attached to his aft (in remembrance of being violated by Starscream) and had gotten his armour replated. He also got stinger upgrades, modified his horns and his alt. Mode. Megatron was pissed, to say the least. Bee could remember the fight quite well.

_ "What did you do to yourself?" hollowed the Decepticon leader. For once, Bee stood his ground, standing on his tiptoes to meet his mate's eyes. They glared at each other. _

_ "I got some modifications." Bee answered smugly. Megatron slapped him clear across the room, much to the horror of Starcrusher. The sparkling screamed as he watched his father pick his mother-bot off the floor. _

_ "Go to your chamber, Starcrusher." Megatron looked their son in the eye. "Mommy and I need to have an adult talk." Without a word Starcrusher fled. _

_ Megatron felt a pain in his leg as he dropped his mate to the floor. Bee had kicked him. "What was that for!"_

_ "For hitting me in front of our son!" snapped Bumblebee. He got up from where Megatron had dropped him. "And there shouldn't be a problem with this! If you really loved me, you wouldn't care that I changed how I looked!" Bee shouted, eyes flashing and hands buzzing with the electricity from his stingers. Megatron backed away in shock. Bumblebee continued to glare at him as he thought about what to say or do next. _

_ "Well…" He started, then paused. "You usually tell me where you're going in the evenings, for one thing. Second, some warnings would have been helpful. Third, I still love you, Bee." Bumblebee blushed. "But what I don't understand is why you got them. I thought you liked how you looked."_

_ "I looked like a sparkling that couldn't defend itself." Bumblebee replied, looking at the ground. "I wanted to look more like a warrior." Megatron sighed. He understood too well. Bee had been constantly attacked by the other decepticons, not because of personal reasons but because an autobot walking around in the base usually meant an infiltration. Now that the others were getting used to the fact that their leader's mate was an autobot, they didn't attack him as much. Megatron supposed that he still got teased, though. _

_ "Is there anything else you want done?" asked Megatron softly. _

_ "Yeah." Said Bee. "I want wings."_

Bee had gotten the wings the very next day and spent a week learning how to fly with them. Megatron had gotten used to the modifications. Bee had to admire how accepting his mate was, for being a tyrant and all. But he still couldn't help but be unhappy.

The mornings in Cybertron were decent. He never paid much attention to them before, but now he did. It still shocked him to wake up next to Megatron after all. And he had the sparklings to take care of. Sunwing was always up first, and her older brother always slept in until afternoon. This morning was no different. He woke up, stretched his legs, and went to the lower level of their home. Megatron wasn't in the berth, so he assumed that the grey mech was downstairs. He wasn't. Bumblebee looked around at everything. His mate hadn't even left him a note. Bee sighed as he went to the television and turned it on. He had bothered Megs into getting him a TV set, and it was worth it. Bumblebee watched his taped cartoons until he heard little steps coming down the stairs.

"Mum?" he heard a small voice call. He grinned and walked over to his little femme. She had golden plating, which was much the same colour as the earth's sun. Hence, her name. The little bot was rubbing her optics. Bee loved his daughter's optics. Most autobots had blue eyes and most decepticons had red eyes, but hers were _green_. "Mum, where's Dad and Star?" she asked.

"I don't know." He picked up the sparkling and carried her to the cartoons. "They were at a meeting very late last night. I didn't hear them come home."

"Oh." Sun said and slid into her mum's lap. She yawned. Bumblebee looked at her back as it arched. She had two little wings that were barely coming in. He smiled.

"Soon you'll be able to fly, my love." He nuzzled the little femme close to his spark. She giggled.

"You say that everyday, mum."

"That's because it's true!" Bee gave her a jab to the elbow. "Now, what are we going to do today?"

"Can we watch the picture shows again mum? Please?" Sun looked up at him with those little green eyes. Bee couldn't say no to them.

"Fine." He said. Sunwing squealed and ran over to a cabinet to pick out a movie. Bee laid back and rested his head against the back of the chair. Sun was a special bot, he mused. Both of his sparklings were. After Bumblebee had been injured in the battle for Cybertron, he was sure he wouldn't be able to breed anymore. Megatron knew how sad Bee was. They were going to adopt, he decided. After things settled down.

Bee had finally been reunited with his friends. He had been so happy to see them, and they had been so proud that the autobot logo was still on his chest. The next day Megatron had sanded it off it his sleep.

Since Megatron was always out doing ruler stuff, Bee spent time with his old friends. They were busy too, though. Ratchet was training some of the medics-to-be at the academy and Bulkhead had gotten to keep his job as a space bridge technician. Optimus had been captured as a war criminal. There were many rumours that circled around him, especially since Megatron spent so much time on the exact level of the prison where the bot was held. Thinking back, maybe that's what led Bee into the arms of another. The rumours hurt and whenever he asked Megatron about them, he'd either laugh or get angry. The only one who seemed to understand was Prowl.

Prowl had devoted most of his time to studying circuit- Su. The institute for it on Cybertron was a beautiful place, including private chambers. Bee spent a lot of his time in Prowl's.

One night, Bee had been sick of always being home by himself. He had gone to see Prowl. He was buzzed on Megatron's high grade. Prowl had let him in because it was raining, he remembered. Otherwise he would have been left outside.

"_Bee? What's wrong with you?" asked Prowl, helping his friend into the room. _

_ "Nothing." Bee tripped over his own feet and fell into Prowl's bed. _

_ "You've been having high grade." Prowl muttered. "Don't you know that stuff will fry your circuits?"_

_ "I didn't have that much!" snapped Bee. "Just a glass…or a bottle…or something…"_

_ "Primus, Bee! Why were you getting fragged?" Prowl put his hands on his hips and glared at the little yellow mech, who happened to look really cute right then…_

_ "Megs hasn't been home for three days." Bee muttered. "He's always at the jail, in Ops cell." Bumblebee let his head hit Prowl's pillow. "I'm so lonely Prowl." He looked at the other mech with hungry eyes. Prowl looked away nervously. _

_ "Bee, you shouldn't be here." Said Prowl. Bee groaned. _

_ "Why not? I'm my own mech, I can do what I want." Bee slurred. "He doesn't care, I'm just his toy." Bumblebee sat up and looked at Prowl. "You care about me, don't you Prowl?"_

_ "Yeah." Prowl whispered. "More than I should." Bee tackled him to the berth, tugging at his seams and kissing him madly. "We shouldn't be doing this." Prowl panted. _

_ "Shut up." Mumbled Bee against his wing. "Just, shut up." _

_ "I love you Bee." Said Prowl. _

_ "Love you too." Bee said back. _

He ended up sleeping over at Prowls and leaving very early in the morning. He spent the rest of that day in his own berth at home. Megatron came home the next day. Bumblebee couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but he was also still so angry with his mate. He didn't hear from any Autobot for a month, but when he did it was from Jazz.

Jazz had, apparently, heard Bee and Prowl. He was also training at the circuit- Su institute. He swore not to tell Megatron, but he saw that Prowl hadn't been himself lately. His exact words were "I know you ain't a breeder Bee, but Prowl is." It was then that Bee convinced Megatron to adopt their first sparkling.

Starcrusher was a small, turquoise sparkling. His eyes were a dark shade of orange. Bee knew he could see small parts of both himself and Prowl in him, but Megatron only noticed the parts that were Bee. It was Megatron who had first said that he was the one they wanted. He had named the young mech too. Star had been Megatron's pet since that moment on. Not that Bee had a problem. He knew he loved his son, but he could barely look at the mech.

Instead of bringing them closer together, Star's adoption began to push them apart even more. Star was either with one or the other, neither with both. Bee loved his son, but it soon became clear that he'd rather be with his father. Bee, lonely as the pit, had taken to seeing Prowl and Jazz at their home. Prowl and Bee were lovers; very discreetly, though. Somehow, Starscream had found out.

Bumblebee received a call from Prowl early one morning, requesting his presence immediately. Bumblebee wasted no time in going to the circuit-Su academy. When he arrived, Prowl was waiting at the front door.

_"Hi Prowl," Bee started, but Prowl interrupted him. _

_ "Starscream found out." He said simply. Bumblebee nearly fainted. "Don't worry, Bee. I've made sure that no one else will."_

_ "How?" asked Bee. _

_ "By doing Starscream favours." Prowl said. Bumblebee felt sick. "Don't look at me like that, Bee." Prowl put his hand on Bee's shoulder. "I'm doing what I have to." The ninja looked away sadly. Bee grabbed the hand that clutched his shoulder. _

_ "Isn't there something I can do?" He asked, making huge puppy eyes. Prowl shook his head._

_ "Wouldn't that be suspicious to your mate?" Prowl almost spat out the last word. Bumblebee sighed, running his hand over his head. _

_ "But Prowl, you're a breeder!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Do you know how dangerous that is for you? What are you going to do with a sparkling?"_

_ "I don't know!" Prowl shouted, drawing the attention of the near by cyber ninjas. He grabbed Bumblebee's hand and started to lead him to his quarters. "I was just thinking about protecting you, Bee!"_

_Bee glared up at him, sudden hatred filling his eyes. "I can protect myself." He spat. _

"_Bee, I didn't mean it like that…" Prowl tried to explain. Bee backed away from him, almost growling. He turned his back on Prowl and walked out of the building. Prowl decided not to chase him. Bee would come back once he cooled down. He always did. _

_This time, he didn't. Bumblebee stormed home to Megatron, practically foaming at the mouth. He went right up to his mate, stomping his little yellow feet on the floor. Megatron, who was patiently watching over a napping Starcrusher, gave his mate the sign to be quiet. _

"_My angel, we can discuss this in our chamber." He led Bumblebee, still fuming, into their private room. Once the door was shut, Megatron opened his mouth to speak, but Bumblebee practically exploded._

"_Starscream has been sighted at the circuit su institute!" He shouted waving his arms frantically. Megatron's eyes widened, then became slits. _

"_That traitor has been on the run for years!" spat the large grey mech. "Why would he show himself there, of all places?"_

_Bumblebee bit his lip. He hadn't thought of that part yet. "My friend who lives there told me that he's been stealing their energon and that he's been assaulting some of the ninjas."_

_Megatron shook his head in doubt. "Why wouldn't the ninjas protect themselves?" Bee tried to think, but was saved by his mate. "No matter. I have wanted to get that piece of scrap off the streets for ages. Maybe this time those sissy autobots won't raise such a fuss about executions." He bent down and kissed his mate's forehead. "Thank you my little Bee."_

_Bee looked away. He thought he had gotten used to the guilt of lying to his mate, but he could barely look him in the eyes. When he finally stared into them, he could tell that Megatron wanted to bond tonight. Bumblebee hated himself for all his lying. But to him, it was worth the sparkling that Prowl could be carrying. He had fallen, but in his heart he was still a hero. But he couldn't help but wonder when everything would truly fall apart. _

**AN: Well, I like it better. Hope you do too. I like this one a lot, actually. Mommy Bee is just too cute an image, especially rebellious mommy Bee XD**

**Review to tell me what you think of the edits, or if you're a new reader it's always cool to know if your story is liked. Up next- Shit goes down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the edited version of Chapter two, officially Chapter one. Includes Blurr, yay! And our main villain is introduced…dunt dunt dun….**

Bumblebee shook himself awake. The glaring lights of the house next door shone into his blue eyes, and he squinted as he looked up. Megatron, as usual, was not there. Bumblebee stood up, and with a grumble, wandered down the stairs of the huge house into the lower level. He looked around for someone, _anyone_, but he saw no one. Bumblebee had never told anyone, but he hated being alone. It scared him. He walked over to the television to turn it on, but heard a noise behind him.

"Star?" He called. No one answered. "Sunny? Megs?" He shrugged and went back to the television. The time flicked on as the picture came into view. It was well into the afternoon. 'How could I have slept that late?' He thought. Bumblebee flicked on a cartoon and went to the energon cupboards. Nothing was out of place. Then the TV flicked off.

"Who's there?" Bumblebee spun around, stingers activated. His answer was the echo of his own footstep. Bee lowered his stingers to his sides, still cautious. Megatron's house was considered the safest place on Cybertron…if you were Megatron. The house was rigged with every type of security system Cybertron's lead scientists had to offer. The main computer was set to target anyone who hadn't been cleared through it, and Megatron was the only one who knew how to add mechs to the database of people allowed in the house. You had to be really fast to avoid getting shot at, or registering on the radar. _'Of course.' _Thought Bumblebee. _'It couldn't be, shouldn't be…but it has to be. At least, I really hope it is or I'm slagged._' "Blurr?" He called. Still, no answer.

"I'm being silly." Whispered Bumblebee out loud. "It's nothing. Blurr couldn't get into my house, even he's not fast enough."

"That's-where-you're-wrong." A blue mech appeared beside him. Bumblebee jumped into the air and yelped. Blurr slapped a hand over his mouth. "Not-so-loud!" After Bee stopped squirming, he took his hand away from Bee's mouth.

Bumblebee couldn't believe the transformation of his friend. Blurr's plating was, if possible, thinner than it had been, making his facial features appear twice as sharp. His faceplate had turned a dirty yellow colour and his hands were so thin you could almost see the joints. "What happened?" he managed to choke out.

"Prison- for- spies." Blurr answered, trying to smile though his hardened blue eyes stared into Bumblebee's. "_They_-don't-exactly-take-kindly-to-you-when-you-outsmart-them."

"Blurr." Bumblebee gave his friend a huge hug. "How'd you get here? Why're you here of all places? What happened to you?" He had so many questions; he didn't know where to begin.

Blurr's smile faded. "As-soon-as-I-got-out-I-had –to-tell-you." Blurr began, speaking slower than usual. "Starscream-and-Lugnut-are-the-ones-who-made-it-possible-for-me-to-escape. They're-out-too."

"What?" Bumblebee shouted fearfully. "You can't be serious!" He collapsed into a near-by chair. Lugnut had been threatening him for years, since he became Megatron's mate, up to the point where he tried to kill Bumblebee. That stunt was what landed him in prison. And if he and Starscream were working together… It could be all over for him.

"Lugnut-managed-to-break-out-of-his-restraints." Blurr continued, voice speeding up slightly. "He-and-Starscream-were-in-flanking-cells. I-believe-that-Starscream-may-have-manipulated-Lugnut-into-getting-him-out, -but-it-is-logical-that-they-would-come-after-you." Blurr looked at his friend to gauge his reaction. Bumblebee looked sick.

"Why?" He mumbled to himself. "What could they possibly have to gain from this?"

"I don't know." Admitted Blurr. Bumblebee was stunned to hear his friend talking slowly for once. The blue speedster shook his head, then looked into Bumblebee's eyes. "I-am-worried-for-you." He reached out and put a hand on the shaking bot's shoulder. "Keep-safe. Anyway-you-can."

"What am I supposed to tell Megatron?" Bee mumbled, almost inaudibly. Blurr bit his lip. He didn't know what to say.

"He-probably-already-knows-about-this-and-will-assume-Lugnut…" Blurr looked over to a picture that Bumblebee had in a corner of his little family. "Hard-to-believe-that-Starscream-could-produce-such-an-angel."

Bumblebee nodded. If he acknowledged that Blurr knew about his affair, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned to his friend and asked, "Where are you going to go now?"

"There's-an-Autobot-resistance." Blurr said, almost regretting it when he did. Bumblebee gave him a look that clearly said he wouldn't tell. "I'm-going-to-their-base."

"If there's anything I can do," said Bee, "Let me know." Blurr nodded and turned to leave.

"If-I-were-you," he said, "I wouldn't-stay-at-home-alone." And then he was gone.

Bumblebee thought for a moment about how Blurr had managed to stay so long without the house's defences going nuts and firing on him. But those thoughts were pushed aside when he realised that he was in danger, his sparklings were in danger…he had to find somewhere to gather his thoughts.

_'The circuit su academy.' _

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave addressed him as he entered the lobby of the prison; his sparklings following close behind. A prison was the last place one would think of taking their children, but Starcrusher was almost old enough to become an assistant warden, a job the young mech had expressed a of desire for and thus loved going to the prison. Sunwing had wanted to spend some time with her daddy. Megatron smiled at his young ones and wished he had brought his mate with them. Bee had looked so lovely in recharge that Megatron hadn't wanted to wake him.

He knew something was up when he got a good look at Shockwave. There was a glint in his optic that told the decepticon leader that his follower had something to tell him. "Cut to the chase." He said, Sunwing looking up at him with a curious expression. Starcrusher looked at Soundwave, yearning to hear the news of the day. He had been able to tell, just from the staff's faces, that something had gone wrong.

"There was an escape in the specialised holding cells." Soundwave reported, voice still calm but his posture telling a different story. "A total of six prisoners escaped."

"Which ones?" Demanded Megatron. Soundwave did not reply. "Which ones!?"

"Decepticon Starscream. Decepticon Lugnut. Autobot Blurr. Neutral Wasp. Two Starscream clones." Soundwave replied, almost backing away from his leader. Megatron angrily ground his jaws. He was angry, but he didn't want to scare his children.

"Perhaps we should discuss this away from the children." Suggested Shockwave. Megatron nodded and bent down to look his children in the eyes.

"Why don't you two go and find Soundwave in his office? Rumble and Frenzy should be with him." The look he gave the two told them that there was no choice in the matter. Starcrusher was somewhat annoyed, but his father mouthed 'explain later' to him. He nodded; taking his sister's hand and starting down the hall to Soundwave's office. Megatron turned back to his trusted follower.

"Forgive me for asking, lord, but was it a good idea to bring the children here?" asked Shockwave. Megatron didn't answer for a second.

"Starcrusher wants to be a warden. Sunwing wanted to come to see me." He smiled as he remembered her earnest face peering up at him. The smile vanished in a flash. "What's the official report?"

"Lugnut, probably using Starscream's help, managed to get out of his restraints. After he was out, he freed Starscream who subsequently shut off all power in the specialised area." Shockwave sounded almost nervous as he repeated the story to Megatron. The larger mech took notice of this. Megatron knew he was nervous out of concern for his leader, maybe more. "I understand these inmates were a danger to your family."

"Yes." Megatron answered.

"Do you…" It pained Shockwave's spark so to think of that mech, "know where your mate is?"

"I left him at home." Megatron said suddenly, worry eclipsing his features. Shockwave's spark throbbed in agony at seeing his leader in fear.

"I will have some of the off-duty guards sent to him immediately." Shockwave said. Megatron shook his head.

"Someone will already have warned him." Megatron said with a slight smile. "I know where he'd go. He still won't be completely safe there."

Shockwave contemplated the situation for a moment. "Bumblebee would want the children out of harms way first and foremost."

"You're right. Send someone to them right away." Shockwave nodded and quickly got on his comm-link. Megatron began to pace the corridor despite himself. So many thoughts raced through his head, and his processor ached trying to figure them all out. One suddenly leapt right into his main view, and he knew he had to voice his worry.

"Shockwave, Lugnut and Starscream were moved into adjoining cells two months ago, correct?"

"Yes." Replied the confused bot. Megatron growled. That was definitely enough time for Starscream to think up a plan. But maybe he had longer…

"And was he near the clones before?" Megatron demanded.

"Within earshot." Shockwave was definitely catching on. Megatron smiled at his friend's intelligence. He knew he had someone smart on his side. "Do you think the Autobot and the neutral had anything to do with his plans? They might have heard something, but they were far away…"

"The Autobot was spying on the inmates for me. He was to alert Bumblebee if any breakouts occurred. The neutral has a history with Bumblebee, but that isn't important right now. If he acts out, it will be on his own. The bot was too unstable for anyone to get through to, manipulative intentions or not." His brow furrowed. "My family's safety is my first priority."

"I know, Lord Meg…" Shockwave was cut off by a deafening blast and the sound of metal being torn apart. Both mechs ran to the side to take cover, Megatron diverting power to the fusion cannon on his arm. They looked up to see the two Starscream clones circling the large hole blasted right in front of them.

"Remember, 'Warp, slag the one-eyed guy. The big silver one needs to be taken down!"

Starcrusher led his younger sister down the hallway to find their friends Rumble and Frenzy. The twins were in between the ages of Star and Sunny, making them ideal playmates. Normally Star loved to spend time with his friends, but today he wanted to know why his father had been called away.

No doubt Sunwing wanted to know too. He smiled down at his sister. He recalled a memory from when he was very young, before his parents had adopted Sunwing. An Autobot capture had been executed, and his brother, who had been captured with him, died soon after. None of the decepticons had touched him during the time between his death and that of his brother's. The Autobot warrior had died of spark failure. Until Sunwing was brought into his life he had always thought that kind of love was foolish and made you weak. But now he knew what that kind of love felt like. If anyone so much as touched his sister without her consent, he would kill them.

Sunwing tugged on his hand suddenly. "Why do you think daddy had to go?" She asked. Star closed his eyes and listened to the conversations around the building. His audio receptors were very sensitive.

"There was a prison break in the specialised cells." He answered. Sunny looked confused.

"Why is there a specialised cell?" she asked. Star thought for a while before explaining.

"Some of the prisoners are either more dangerous or more deadly than the others. Prisoners like…"

"The traitor who tried to kill daddy and the mech that tried to kill mum?" finished Sunny. Star was surprised by his little sister's memory.

"Yeah, prisoners like them." He said. "But now they're free." He stopped and looked around the hallway. "Maybe we should find someone…"

"Why would an escaped prisoner return to the jail he was being kept in?" said Sunwing. Star pondered that for a moment. Sunwing noticed that they had passed Soundwave's office, but the twins weren't in there so she decided not to say anything. "Dad will probably come find us soon and take us somewhere safe."

"Yeah." Star felt pricks of unease in his spark. Were they really safe here, right now? He felt his sister squeeze his hand. He vowed to himself that no matter what happened today he was going to protect Sunwing. He had the sudden feeling washing over him that today would change his life, and the life of his sister, forever. That everything he knew was going to be changed.

Then again, it was also a lot like that feeling he had when he got sick from high-grade energon…

He looked up to see a tall mech walking down the hallway towards them. His demeanour changed from stonic, to angry; to erratic in short bursts. Star smiled. He knew that demeanour very well, as did his sister.

"It's mister Blitzwing!" she gasped, almost jumping up and down. They had known the mech for a long time, as he would baby-sit (almost grudgingly at first) when their parents were away. It seemed at first that he hated that job, but as he got to know the two sparklings they had grown on all of Blitzwing's multiple personalities. Both siblings knew that Blitzwing cared deeply for them both, but one acknowledged it more than the other did.

"Do I look okay?" asked Sunwing nervously. Starcrusher grinned.

"You totally have a crush on Blitzwing!" Sunwing blushed furiously.

"Do not!" She snapped.

"Slag yeah you do!" Star elbowed his sister. She was about to retort, but quickly shut her mouth when Blitzwing neared them. "Hi Blitzy!" Said Starcrusher.

"Hello mister Blitzwing." Said Sunwing shyly. Starcrusher smirked. Blitzwing's main personality, dubbed Icy, was currently in control. He looked down at them sombrely. Starcrusher's smirk faded.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. The older, taller mech put his arms around both of the sparkling's shoulders and began to lead them down another hallway.

"Ve haf to get to zee panic room." Blitzwing replied. Starcrusher could tell from his body, especially the way that he held his wings, that he was nervous. Star shuddered.

"I'm scared." Said Sunwing, reaching for her brother's hand. Star grabbed it as Blitzwing pulled her closer. Star could feel Sunwing's entire body heat up from the touch. Definitely a HUGE crush. They were almost at the panic room when Star heard shots being fired…even without his sensitive hearing he could tell the shots were close.

"Mien Gott!" Hissed Blitzwing, pushing the two along faster. Star held his sister's hand tightly as they ran through the hallway. They were almost at the panic room. _'Just a few more steps'_ thought Star; _'Just a few more steps…'_ but an unpleasant surprise greeted the trio in front of the panic room. Star had heard many stories of the mech, as had Sunny, but he had hoped that he never met the mech face to face.

"Hello Blitzy." Starscream smirked, null rays dead locked on the group.

AN: Blurr is my absolute favourite Autobot. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't put him in.

Making Starscream a bad guy sucks is weird for me, because I love him and the MegaScream pairing. And the Prowl/Bee pairing. Oh well, I still like this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee stared off the balcony of Prowl's room at the circuit su academy. His eyes began to glaze over as his thoughts sparked like electricity in his head. He was worried, very worried, but not about himself as most of his acquaintances would have thought. He was worried about his sparklings, and what would happen if Lugnut tried to hurt them to get to him. Bumblebee knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he barely heard Prowl's footsteps. The ninja bot looked across the room at his friend turned lover. The yellow mech had grown so much since they first met, but Prowl didn't know if that was for the worse or for the better. One thing was for sure; he had been in love with Bumblebee since the moment they met and he would do anything for Bee.

Prowl walked to Bee's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bee." He said quietly. The yellow mech turned around and smiled at Prowl.

"Hey." Replied Bee, kissing Prowl's hand lightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Prowl, sitting down beside Bee. Bee looked out at the sky.

"Lugnut and Starscream broke out of prison." He said flatly. Prowl's eyes widened. "Blurr did as well. He's the one who warned me."

"Hmm." Prowl mused.

"What?" asked Bee.

"Jazz was really happy this morning. When I asked him about it, he just smiled and continued humming some earth song." Prowl smirked. "Should have known. Blurr and Jazz worked in espionage as partners for a long time."

"So they're lovers?" Asked Bee. Prowl nodded. Bee smiled at the thought. "Does this mean Jazz is in the Autobot resistance?" Prowl bit his lip, not sure how to answer. "Blurr already made me promise not to tell Megatron about it, and I don't go back on my word."

Somehow Prowl had a bit of trouble believing that, but he told Bumblebee anyway. "Yeah. Jazz is a peaceful bot, though. He wants unity among the factions. Blurr just wants to be out of a cell. You know Blurr, not being able to move constantly drives him crazy."

"Yeah, I know." The two lovers sat in silence for a few moments. Bee wanted so badly to say something that had been eating at his mind since he started to walk to the academy, but he didn't know how to say it. "Prowl?" he said finally.

"Yes Bee?"

"If anything happens to me, I want you to do something for me." Bee said, slowly and solemnly. Prowl gasped.

"Don't think like that, Bee! Lugnut isn't going to get to you, I promise." He put his arm around Bee, who shook off the contact. Prowl looked away sadly. Bumblebee immediately felt bad, so he reached out to take Prowl's hand.

"Better safe than sorry." Bee said simply. Prowl sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"If I get offlined, will you tell Megatron and the kids the truth? About everything?" Prowl shook his head furiously. "Why not? They deserve to find it out from someone close to me, not Starscream!"

"Yeah," began Prowl, "but I believe they deserve to hear it from you personally. And if you're already dead, what's to stop Megatron from killing me!?"

Bumblebee sighed. "I know it's not the best request, but will you still do it?" Prowl was about to snap at him and tell him no, but one look into those hopeful blue eyes and he couldn't resist.

"Fine." Bumblebee gently kissed Prowl and leaned against him. Prowl squeezed Bee's hand. The little yellow bot had gotten himself into a world of trouble, trouble that Prowl knew that Bee couldn't get out of with a smile. More than ever, Prowl hoped that Bee wouldn't get himself killed.

"Slag it!" muttered Megatron, firing his fusion cannon at the purple Starscream clone. The bot shrieked and flew away, but not before firing at Shockwave. The one-eyed decepticon growled, as did the blue clone. The two decepticons were taking cover behind a large piece of blown apart cinder.

" 'Warp, fire at the silver one!" he shouted, unleashing a barrage of fire onto Megatron. Skywarp frowned.

"They're both kind of silver." He said in defence. The blue one rolled his eyes and continued shooting. Skywarp glared at his twin and started to fire on Megatron as well. The decepticon lord landed one shot on the cowardly clone, who started to fall and scream hysterically. The blue clone ignored his brother and continued to shoot at Megatron.

"Definitely Starscream's clone." Quipped Shockwave as he shot the seeker in the leg, prompting revenge fire. "I don't know how much longer we can stay here, Lord Megatron."

"Who did you send to take the sparklings?" demanded the indignant father.

"Blitzwing." Megatron smiled. Blitzwing would make sure nothing happened to either of his children. He jumped out from their hiding place and blasted the blue clone straight in the wing. It shrieked as it began to tumble out of the sky. Meanwhile on the ground, Skywarp was starting to come to when he saw a large seeker shaped shadow falling from the sky. He barely had time to scream before his brother clone crushed him.

Megatron grabbed Shockwave and sprinted out of the hallway. As soon as they moved, the walls began to shake and crumple. "They must have planted a bomb!" Shockwave shouted. He looked back to see the blue clone smirking at him, holding a dentenator. Shockwave wanted to blast the clone's head off, but he had to protect his lord. The two mechs ran through the hall at blinding speed as the prison crashed down around them.

"Shockwave! Is your comm link still working?" Shouted Megatron over the sound of falling debris.

"Yes, lord, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell the others to get the prisoners to somewhere safe!" He ordered.

"What! Why?" exclaimed Shockwave.

"Just do it!" shouted Megatron, blasting a piece of debris away from his soldier's head. Shockwave sighed and started to comm all the available guards.

"Where should I tell them to take them?" He asked.

Megatron thought for a moment. Where was somewhere that they could house all the prisoners, somewhere where they would actually want to be, preventing escape?

"The circuit su academy."

"Stand down Starscream!" shouted Blitzing. Sunwing looked up at her idol/crush and saw his icy persona glitching, a sure sign that angry or random were trying to break through. She felt her brother's hand stiffen. Confused, Sunwing followed her brother's gave to the enemy who was pointing his guns at them. She couldn't tell why he was staring.

"Never!" cackled the seeker. "Not when I am so close to having what I've always wanted!" This confused all three bots. How did a jailbreak bring him so much closer to control of the decepticons? They didn't have much time to ponder, as the seeker began firing at them again. Blitzwing managed to create an ice shield around them before Random broke through.

"At least he izn't talking much! Bevore he nefer shut up!" Sunwing was truly scared now. Random was Blitzwing's way of dealing with stress. And if Blitzwing, a soldier, one of her father's elite, was stressed, then she was fragged. She squeezed her brother's hand so hard she was sure it was going to break. She didn't want to die.

Starcrusher growled. He hated this mech with every fibre of his being. But somehow Starscream looked familiar, in a way he couldn't identify. Maybe he didn't want to identify it. It didn't matter. He just needed to concentrate for a few minutes and get charged up.

Like his mum, Starcrusher had been born with 'stingers.' It was a strange coincidence, but he had been learning to use them for years. His father had even modified them, giving him, as dad often joked, 'Enough power to crush a star.' The only problem was it took him twice as long to charge as his mum. He could feel the electricity coursing through his hands, but there was one issue.

"Sun," he whispered over comm, "you're going to have to let go." Sunwing looked at him with scared, hurt eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." He let a spark touch her hand. Sunwing jerked back and grabbed onto Blitzwing instead. Star then turned to look at Blitzwing. "We attack on my signal." He said over their comm. link.

Blitzwing's Random was about to give a retort about rank when Icy managed to push himself back. "Ya, but what about ze little 'un?" He hugged the small femme closer. Star thought to himself that the crush might be neutral, but there was no time for that. "I got it. We fire, she runs."

"Yeah, that might work best." Starcrusher switched the link back to Sunwing. "Sunny, when Mister Blitzwing and I fire at Starscream, you run, okay?"

Sunwing pouted. "But I can fight too!" Another shot ran past her head and she shrieked.

"Don't argue with me Sunny!" Star snapped.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asked. Star thought for a minute, about what Megatron had told him about emergencies at the prison…

"Go to the circuit su academy. Mum will probably be there." He felt his hands tingling. "Now get ready to go!" Sunwing nodded and prepared herself. Star switched the link back to Blitzwing. "Ready, FIRE!"

The mechs started to fire madly at the seeker as Sunwing ran down the hallway they had came from. The walls began to shake and crumble around her. She slid to a halt. In front, the walls were caving in. Behind, the walls were caving in. There would be no escape. Sunwing panted and looked around wildly, looking for some way (anyway) to escape. She saw a small hole in the ceiling, then looked down to her half-formed wings. 'It's the only way.' She told herself, preparing to jump. As the prison walls began to crumple, Sunwing pushed herself up to the hole and crashed through it. She prepared to fall, but was surprised to hover in the air. Sunwing cheered. She wanted to go back to get Mister Blitzwing and Starcrusher, but her brother would be mad if she did. It was childish, she knew, but she didn't care right then. She looked down at the collapsed building and flew away in the direction of the circuit su academy.

Meanwhile, Starcrusher and Blitzwing were firing everything they had at Starscream, but it didn't seem to be enough. The seeker was flying closer and closer.

"What should we do?" shouted Starcrusher over the gunfire.

Blitzwing created another ice shield before turning to his friend. "I don't know! He seems to want something out of his, Starscream never does anything at random!" At that, Random switched back into view. "Ve should throw the vall chunks at him!"

Star looked down and saw a large chunk sitting by him. "That could work…Random, distract him while I line up a shot!" The older mech nodded and popped up from behind the shield.

"Ahem." The seeker turned and glared at the triple changer. "Oh…" he started to sing, "Vhen you vish upon a Starscream…"

"Stop that singing!" shouted Starscream, firing madly at Blitzwing. The triple changer's other personalities smiled inside his head. Random's singing was annoying enough to make any cold, hard killer lose it. As Random started dancing, he looked over to Starcrusher. The turquoise mech gave him a thumb up and signalled for him to move to the left. Blitzwing obliged. As soon as Starscream was in view, the large chunk was thrown. It sailed closer and closer to the head, and Star and Blitzwing started cheering, until Starscream caught it. With magnetism.

"Oh slag." Said both mechs in unison as the block came flying back at Starcrusher, straight for his head. Blitzwing tried to deflect it, but the chunk instead flew into his stinger. "OW!"

"Slag, that's vhat he vanted me to do!" cursed Blitzwing, shooting his heat rays at the seeker as Angry switched into view. "I'm going to get you for this, you vorthless piece of scrap metal!"

Starscream ignored him as he lunged for Blitzwing. The mech prepared a large blast of heat, but suddenly Starscream changed course and went for Starcrusher instead. Star barely had time to scream as Starscream scooped him off and flew away. Starcrusher struggled madly, trying to break free while at the same time trying to avoid the stuff Blitzwing was shooting at Starscream. He also tried to charge. The charging sent a shot of electricity through both bodies. Starscream smirked.

"Don't think I didn't come prepared." An EMP generator emerged from his arm. _'Oh slag.'_ Thought Starcrusher as his world went black.

Sunwing landed at the circuit su academy. She had seen the transports for the prisoners on the way there from the sky, and hoped that her daddy was with them. But right now, she had to find her mum.

Sunwing dashed through the halls of the circuit su academy, almost knocking over the ninjas. She crashed straight into one.

"Where're you going, little swinger?" she looked up at the large white mech who she bumped into. He was smiling gently at her, and knelt down to look her in the eyes. "You look real familiar. Do I know your mum?"

Sunwing shrugged. "My mum's named Bumblebee. He should be here with Uncle Prowlie." The mech smiled.

"I knew you looked familiar." He patted the top of her head. "I'm Jazz, a friend of," Jazz snickered, "Uncle Prowlie. Your mum's probably going to be in his quarters, so I'll take you right there." He held out a hand for the little femme, which she took. Along the way, Jazz talked nicely to her, telling her jokes and talking about all the pranks he and his partner Blurr had been pulling. Then they stopped. "Here's Uncle Prowlie's room."

"Thank you Mister Jazz." Said Sunwing.

"Anytime." Sunwing threw open the doors of Prowl's quarters, Jazz watching her all the while. Suddenly he was almost knocked over.

"Hey-Jazz-lovely-what-are-you-doing?" The fast blue mech gave his love a kiss on the cheek. "And-who-was-that-little-sparkling-you-were-with?"

"That's Bumblebee-Starscream-Prowl-Megatron's kid." Blurr looked at Jazz in confusion. "It's a long story baby, I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Blurr nuzzled Jazz's neck happily.

"You know Blurr, I was thinking." Said Jazz suddenly.

"Yes-dearest?"

"How bout a sparkling?"

Sunwing practically dove into her mum's arms. "Mum!" she cried, gripping Bumblebee's shoulders. "There was an explosion and Starscream's out and Blitzwing and Star are still inside and I don't know where Daddy is!"

"It's okay sweet spark." Bumblebee pet the top of Sun's head. "Just slow down and start from the beginning."

"I'll go get some tea." Prowl got up and left the room. Sun laid her head on Bee's shoulder.

"It was awful, mum! We were going to play with Rumble and Frenzy and Ravage when all of a sudden daddy had to go and then Mister Blitzwing came to get us but on the way to the panic room but Starscream was there and he shot at us and Star and Mister Blitzwing told me to run away so I did." Sun took a deep breath after her little rant. Bee held her closer.

"Did Star and Mister Blitzwing or Daddy get out?" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know!" cried Sunwing.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Daddy will have ordered the prisoner's here, so we'll see soon enough." Bee held Sunwing tightly. He was scared, truly scared, but he couldn't let Sunwing see it. The door creaked open. "See, there's uncle Prowlie with the tea." A shot flew past Bee's head. He leapt up, still holding Sunwing. "What the slag!?"

Lugnut stood over them both, the punch of kill everything ready to kill. "This ends here."

AN: Uh-oh!

Starscream is bad ass man. No joke. But what happened to Ratchet….

That's where the edits will be a bit different.

Hope somebody caught the reference to **Zaerith-Chan's **fic 'Down by the Bay.' I love that fic so much.


	4. Chapter 4

"Back off, Lugnut." Bumblebee pushed Sunwing behind him protectively. The purple giant advanced closer. Sunwing looked into the decepticon's eye and saw only anger within. He would not spare her. Not a chance. Bee growled. "I'm warning you, if you hurt my sparkling…"Lugnut said nothing, just walked closer until he was almost directly in front of the two cowering bots. Sunwing screamed. Over the comm link she heard Bee's voice.

_'Sunny, when I fire my stingers you run.'_ The tone of voice said that there would be no arguing. Sunwing looked up at her mother, terror in her eyes. Bee braced himself for the attack and prepared his stingers. Sunwing got ready to run.

Lugnut was in Bee's face when he launched his attack. He lined his stingers up with Lugnut's chin and let out a pulse of electricity so strong that Sunwing felt it. Lugnut roared in pain and fell over. "NOW!" screamed Bumblebee, charging up for another attack. Sunwing got to her feet and ran as fast she could. He heard a sickening shout and looked back. Lugnut was back on his feet, and if there was pity in him before it was gone. She slid to a halt, ready to run to her mother's aid. Suddenly the floor began to shake. Sunwing leapt up and hovered. She saw Bee smile at her, right before his face met Lugnut's fist. She couldn't look anymore. Guilt plaguing her heart, she flew away.

Bee whimpered sadly as his face was driven into the floor. At least Sunwing was safe. But where was the rest of his family? Starcrusher and Megs? And what about the ninjas? Surely they had heard the crashes…he looked up at his assailant's face. Judging by the look he saw they wouldn't be able to get there in time. He was going to die.

_'SLAG NO! I will not die like this!'_ He thought. He kicked at Lugnut, who seemed unfazed by the attempts at self-preservation. He could feel the floor starting to give way under him. He only had one shot. Lugnut's eye.

He managed to get control over one of his arms that was wildly flailing around. His sensors screamed that he didn't have enough power to charge an attack, but Bumblebee ignored his body and began to power up. When Lugnut had stopped punching him, probably to charge his strongest attack, Bumblebee drove his stinger into the purple giant's eye.

Lugnut howled in pain as electricity was sent through his every sensor, right through to the processor. He lost consciousness and began to fall. Bumblebee managed to move away from the falling body with the small bit of energy he had left, but the body hitting the ground knocked him to his feet. Bumblebee's optics flickered as he lay on the ground.

"I won't die, I can't." He muttered over and over, as his optics flickered out. He managed to stay online for a few more minutes and heard the sound of his name being called and someone rushing to his side. But he couldn't tell who it was. As his head was being lifted he went offline.

Megatron looked over the inmates. So far none had tried to escape, making his job that much easier. Shockwave was going through all of them and making sure none were damaged. Megatron spotted Soundwave and Rodimus Prime having a friendly conversation. He smirked. He never dreamed that peace could be so…rewarding. And he owed it all to his little Bee.

Speaking of him, where was Bee? Megatron knew that his mate spent a lot of his free time at the academy. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt the ground shaking. _'Ugh. Rumble.'_

He stomped over to the sparkling and glared at him. Rumble looked up nervously. "Yes, Lord Megatron?" he squeaked.

"Control yourself!" barked Megatron. Rumble murmured something. "What was that?"

"I'm worried about Sunwing. She didn't come to play today." Megatron looked over the young bot's shoulders and saw that the other cassettes were looking much the same. "And Lazerbeak thought she heard her upstairs, but Soundwave wouldn't let us go look…"

Lazerbeak was rarely wrong. Megatron turned to run up the stairs but crashed into a much smaller object. He looked down to see his daughter at his feet. He scooped Sunwing up into a hug. "I was so worried about you, love." He kissed her forehead and noticed that she was crying. "What is it dear one?" He asked softly.

"Mum." She whispered. Megatron froze. He almost dropped his daughter in shock. He started to go up the stairs, but Shockwave stopped him.

"Sir, the computer's scans reveal that the floor has been severely weakened by an impact of some sort." Megatron felt sick. "I suggest sending one of the ninja's up to look." Megatron nodded numbly. Shockwave nodded at Prowl, who bolted up the stairs. Sunwing clutched at him tighter. Prowl's cries proved what he had already suspected. His mate was severely wounded, maybe dead. To top it off, he had no idea were his son was.

Everything was truly falling apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Starcrusher winced as he picked himself up. His elbows scraped against the hard ground and he struggled to see with the dim lighting. He guessed that from all the rubble that he was in an abandoned building, probably in the old Autobot district. That area had been in the process of being destroyed since he was born. Megatron had wanted to build a state-of-the-art-training arena there, but there was much protest from both Autobots and Decepticons. Starcrusher didn't see why, after all nobody had lived there for a long time and it was falling apart anyway. But that didn't matter now. Why was he here?

"You truly have the best of your father and mother in you." The scratchy voice brought back the memories of the battle at the prison, and how none other than the famous decepticon traitor Starscream had carried him off. Many thoughts went through his head. Mister Blitzwing. Sunwing. Mum. Dad. The prisoners. Were they okay? In his haze he didn't notice the older mech draw near. "Yes, truly the best…" Starscream ran his hand down the side of Starcrusher's face. Starcrusher pushed him off hurriedly.

"Get away from me!" Star sprang to his feet and started to look around wildly, looking for someway, _any way_, to escape. Starscream laughed nefariously.

"There is no way out for you, Starcrusher. You are my prisoner." Starscream smirked. Starcrusher glared. "I've always wanted to say that."

"You creep!" hissed Starcrusher, trying to divert his main power to either the thrusters or blasters. Nothing. Star looked down. His thrusters and weapons were removed.

"Again, I am very well prepared." Starscream came up beside him and grabbed his wrist. "And you are not going anywhere anytime soon."

"What do you want with me?" asked Starcrusher, aware that he sounded weak and scared. He was scared, but he thought that maybe he could trick Starscream into thinking he was weak and then surprise him. Starscream smirked again.

"What do you think? You're the 'son' of my most hated adversary and a filthy Autobot. Daddy would do anything to get you back, especially after the arrangements I made for your mother."

"How dare you!" Starcrusher tore himself from the grip. He tried to hit Starscream, but the seeker caught his fist in mid-air. Starcrusher winced as the older mech squeezed on the vulnerable hand.

"If you knew the truth about your mother, you wouldn't be trying hurt little old me." Starscream said with his usual sarcastic malice. "Bumblebee isn't quite as innocent as he makes himself out to be."

"I know that!" hissed Starcrusher. "I know how my parents met! I've heard them fight! Bumblebee, regardless of what he did, is still my mother. And I love him."

"Even if Megatron was not your father?" Starscream raised an eyebrow.

"I know I was adopted, you fink." Star retorted. "Megatron and Bumblebee are not my real parents. Or Sunnys." His heart ached as he thought of Sunwing. He hoped that she had made it out okay.

Starscream chuckled. "You have a lot to learn. That I, the great Starscream, future leader of the Decepticons, will teach you."

"Pff. Yeah right." Star started to back away. "What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Starscream grabbed his hand and drug him into another room. There was a huge monitor screen, showing streaming video of Sunwing, Blitzwing, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Prowl. "I couldn't get your daddy, but I got the next best things." Starscream threatened. "If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I will hurt one of them."

"How?" asked Starcrusher, bewildered.

"The rubble in the prison was sprayed with a chemical of my creation." Explained Starscream. "It requires a reaction with another chemical, with I have conveniently put into the ventilation system of the Academy. All I need is to press one button on this panel," he pointed to the panel below the screen, "and they die." Starcrusher felt his words choked in this throat. This couldn't be happening. Just couldn't. Starscream turned him around to face him. "From now on, you do as I say when I say it how I say it. No matter how degrading the order is." Star nodded meekly. Starscream smirked evilly. "Now, to my chambers. We'll start with some…stamina training."

Megatron looked down at his love. Ratchet, one of Bumblebee's trusted friends, was on call and able to take him to the med-bay. Bumblebee lay so still in the berth that Megatron thought for a second that he was dead. Sunwing clutched his hand tightly. Megatron picked her up and held her close. He wanted to cry so badly, but he knew if Sunny saw him crying she would get worried and think that mum wouldn't wake up.

Ratchet came into the room, a solemn look on his face. There was silence. "I don't know if he'll make it." Said Ratchet quietly. Sunwing didn't hear. Megatron did. "I'll do everything I can." Ratchet said, as if reading Megatron's mind. "But you'll have to leave the room." Megatron did without question. Ratchet was one of the few Autobots he could trust.

Sunwing looked up at Megatron. "Is mummy going to be alright?" she asked. Megatron felt his spark shatter.

"I don't know, angel." He said, petting her wing gently. She began to cry. Each cry hit Megatron like a thousand null ray blasts. "Say." He said, putting Sunwing down. "Why don't you go play with Rumble and Frenzy? They were worried about you." Sunwing's eyes lit up as he ran down the hallway and out of the med wing.

"She really is something, isn't she." Megatron nearly jumped at the voice beside him. Ninjas had an annoying habit of appearing without warning. Megatron growled.

"Yes, she is." He sat in tense silence for a few moments before Prowl spoke.

"Will he make it?"

Megatron shook his head. "I don't know. Ratchet is trying, but it looks doubtful."

Prowl sighed sadly. "I was afraid of this. Starscream should have been executed. He is way too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"You think I don't think that?" Megatron growled. "I was the one lobbying for his execution. The paper work just had to be done…damn it." Megatron sighed. "I didn't think it would come to this."

"Neither did I." Said Prowl. They sat in silence for another few moments. "Megatron, I know you don't think that highly of me. But we have one thing in common. We both want Bee to live." _Me for selfish reasons_, thought Prowl. Megatron nodded. "Just, if he doesn't…" Prowl sighed. "I want you to know that Bee loved you. No matter what he did, no matter why he did it, he still loved you." Then Prowl got up and walked away, feeling tears come into his eyes. Megatron watched him walk away in silence, confused. But the ninja didn't matter right now.

Megatron leapt up at the sound of a monitor beeping frantically. He heard frustrated shouts come from the med bay. _No, NO!_ He thought, leaping up and running for the doors to the operating room. He opened them to see energon splashed all over the walls and table, and Ratchet completely covered in it.

"Megatron," began the medic, "he's…."

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNN! I need some audience participation here, folks. Bumblebee- live or die? I want YOU, the reader, to tell me. Any and all suggestions taken, anonymous reviews welcomed as well. Closing for this little vote will be April 20th, and which ever option (live/die) has more suggestions wins!

Have fun- Invader Kels


	6. Chapter 6

"He's fighting the treatment." Finished Ratchet. "His body is rejecting everything I put into it. I don't know if he can be saved."

"You've been saying that all day!" snapped the decepticon leader. He turned to walk out, biting his lips to contain his tears.

"You think I'm not stressed? My mate was mugged today, and he had my EMP and Magnetism controllers! He was attacked by a seeker, do you know what that means? Starscream has that technology!" Ratchet's throat tightened. His mate, lying on the med berth, had smiled and said he was happy to help the other mech, even if he was bad. Poor naïve Wreck-Gar.

Megatron grit his teeth, unable to find anything to say. "Come find me when you have good news!" Ratchet sighed sadly. He had expected the leader to react as such. They were really so much alike, Megatron's mate and his own. But could he really call Bumblebee Megatron's mate…

He had known since Star's first check-up that he wasn't Meg's kid. But he didn't want to tell him. It was a matter of professional pride not to get into his patient's lives. It was Bee's place to tell, not his. Or Prowl's.

He had to make sure that the ninja didn't open his yap. But, judging by the way Prowl had been acting lately, that would be easier said than done.

"Sunny?" The small femme heard a voice beside her. She turned her head slowly to see the concerned face of her best friend Rumble. He was looking into her turquoise eyes. "Are you okay?" Sunwing shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Rumble felt his heart ache for her. It hurt even more when he realised that there was nothing he could do for her. Something in his spark told him to reach out to grab her hand. He did, and those eyes locked with his.

"Thank you." She whispered. Rumble smiled. He couldn't imagine what she was going through, but he was happy that he had done something to help. Sunwing had been his friend since they were sparklings, and Frenzy had been their friend too. But Rumble and Sunwing had always had the closer bond, something that drove Frenzy nuts. Most of the adults thought that was because Frenzy had a crush on the femme, but only Rumble knew that his brother liked mechs. Especially Starcrusher. Rumble was the one with the huge crush on Sunwing.

"I'm so scared." She said after a long silence. He knew she was missing her brother. He had gone through the same thing when Lazerbeak got hurt on one of Dad's missions and was stranded in the desert for weeks. "Mom's hurt and Star's missing, so is mister Blitzwing…everyone is leaving me." She said sadly.

Rumble looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He raised his hand to caress his cheek. Sunwing blushed. He wanted to kiss her so badly…but it was a bad time. He knew that it might confuse her more, and she was already scared and confused…why was love so complicated?

But as Sunwing leaned forward, he wondered if he should throw caution out the window and go for it. But his chance was ruined by another mech entering.

"Mien Fraulien!"

"Mister Blitzwing!" Sunwing ran from the spot where they were sitting and jumped into the older mech's arms. Rumble tried to suppress his anger, but he could see the way she looked at the soldier. Sunwing loved another. Sunwing buried her face into his chassis, getting some energon on her face. "Mister Blitzwing, there's energon blood all over you!"

"Starscream landed ein couple lucky shots." Said Icy. "Vut I got him gut!" He pet the youngling's head and smiled down at her. Then he remembered her brother. "Starcrusher got carried avay by Starscream. I did everything I could to stop him." Sunwing squeezed him tighter, and Blitzwing could feel tears splash against his chest. It hurt him to see the young one cry. He had known her all her life. He loved her…in some ways that would not be accepted by all. Especially by the young mech glaring at him from where Sunwing had sat before. They locked eyes for a minute and Blitzwing could see a silent challenge in the other's eyes. He was going to acknowledge it, but heard a voice coming from the door.

"Did I hear right? Starscream has Starcrusher?"

"Ja Frenzy." Blitzwing turned to look at Soundwave's sparkling, Sunwing still clutching him desperately. He shuddered inwardly as he tried not to think of the horrible things that could be happening to Star. Frenzy grit his teeth.

"Are they searching for him?" Blitzwing could almost hear the wheels turning in Frenzy's head.

"I don't know, but don't get any ideas." Warned Blitzwing. Frenzy growled.

"Settle, brother." Rumble finally spoke up and walked over to the gathering of bots. "Theres a lot to deal with right now."

"So Star isn't important?" He retorted.

"That's not what I'm saying…" Rumble began, but it was too late.

"I don't care what you say. I'm talking to Megatron and going after Star." Frenzy stormed out of the room.

"He's always been so impulsive." Blitzwing commented.

"We have to stop him!" Rumble said, turning to run after Frenzy and glancing back at the others. "You know what he's like when someone he cares for gets hurt! He doesn't think straight!"

"There should be a search party out after Star though." Said Sunwing quietly.

"Let's go get Frenzy and talk to Megatron. Maybe we can form a search party." The others agreed and followed him out of the room.

Starcrusher lay face down in the dust, nursing his throbbing head. His tormentor circled above him, jeering.

"Get up! Surely Megatron's brat has more stamina than that!" Starscream laughed, a sound that made the young mech want to throw up. But he couldn't show weakness. He tried to stand up, wincing in pain. He wanted to scream.

Starscream landed beside Starcrusher and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Get up!" Starcrusher coughed feebly. "Disgusting. Where's the fight that was in you at the prison? Were you showing off for that pathetic triple changer?" Star made no sound as Starscream jerked his head to meet him in the eyes. "Well?" Still, Starcrusher stared resolutely forward. Starscream grunted and dropped Starcrusher. "Misplaced discipline, giving up when there is no optics to watch. Typical of Autobot parents." He turned and began to walk away.

Star got up right. "You know my real parents?" Starscream smirked.

"Yes, I do. And I think you do too." He said, the malicious grin on his face growing wider. Star pulled himself to his feet. "You want me to tell you?" Starscream asked with over emphasised curiosity. Star crusher nodded. "How badly?"

"I, I…" stammered Starcrusher. Sure, he had wanted to know who his true parents were since he was a sparkling. But did he really want the information out of Starscream?

"Too bad, really." Continued the seeker. "Considering they're going to die soon. In fact, one of them may be dead right now."

"You monster!" Starcrusher ran at Starscream, who turned around and shot him down effortlessly. Star tried to stand. Starscream walked over to him and stood above him, giving him a kick to the chestplate. "I will stop you." Wheezed Starcrusher.

"Yes, definitely Autobot spawn." Starscream bent down to look into Starcrusher's eyes. "You want me to stop them all from dying? Save all those pathetic prisoners and those foolish ninjas?" Starcrusher nodded. "Then I will have to take something as valuable as all of their lives. Isn't that fair?" Star nodded despite himself. "Good." Starscream got up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" called Starcrusher. "What are you taking in their place?"

"You." Starscream responded, taking off and leaving Starcrusher alone to contemplate his situation. With no one to see him or hear him, Starcrusher cried alone.

When Starscream returned later, he was carrying two cubes of energon. He looked at his prisoner lying on the ground, a small smile on his lips. "Get up!" He called out. Starcrusher picked himself up and walked over to the seeker, hatred dancing in his purple eyes. This amused Starscream further. "Cheer up. I have snacks!"

Starcrusher continued to glare at Starscream, taking the offered cube and moving away. Starscream sat still and ate his own food until Starcrusher was done. "Well?" said the younger mech.

"Well what?" responded Starscream.

"Isn't this the time where you make some grand speech about how I am yours forever, I will never see my friends or family again, blah blah blah." Starcrusher laid back in the dust. "I'm ready to hear it, because I know that. All I need is for you to get your tirade over with."

Starscream chuckled. "No."

"Why not?" Star was confused. From what he had learned from the old videos and accounts of the war, Starscream loved to give dramatic, over-the-top speeches.

"Because after I tell you the truth, about everything, you won't even want to go back there." Starscream looked at him straight in the eyes. "Are you ready for that?"

"I can take whatever you dish out." Star growled.

"I doubt that." As Starscream told him everything, Starcrusher's spark shattered.

Read and review, please!

Suggestions are well loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Invading transmission- - -** Sorry about the wait, folks! Apparently not being a completely mindless automaton is reason to have ones Internet taken away. So this is being uploaded on a friend's computer. Damn parents.

Anywhozers, here is the new chapter! I hope it's worth the wait. I am so sorry it took a lot longer than I expected. Please review, even if just to berate me for that. And suggestions are well loved, and may be taken!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favourited this story so far. I appreciate it so much.

**- - - Invader Kels**

**C**ould a mech truly be numb, without emotion or feeling? Uncaring for family and friends? Could a mech become nothing but a mindless shell over the course of a day? Or, more importantly, would a mech that detached take orders and obey? These questions played heavily on Starscream's mind. His captive, Starcrusher, had run after he learned the devastating truth about his family. Starscream didn't know what was more heartbreaking for the young mech; learning that his mother bot was VERY unfaithful, or that his beloved sister was in fact the fruit of _Starscream's_ loins. He couldn't tell, circling above the abandoned building Starcrusher was resting atop. But the delicious screaming….

Starcrusher didn't know how to feel. He couldn't decide whether to cry or punch out Starscream for telling such lies. But something inside him told him that the traitor was telling the truth. And that hurt more than anything. So he did the one thing that made sense to him on the most primal level- he screamed.

"MOTHER!" He cried. "MOTHER WHY!?" He fell to his knees, scraping the paint off his hand on the gravel rooftop. He sobbed, letting out a fierce cry. "FATHER! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?" he pounded in the dirt, fighting the thoughts plaguing his mind. His father, the mech who raised him, would not come for him. That much was true. If what Starscream had told him had happened, his mother would be dead. And his beloved Megatron…why would he save the reminder of a whore? And Sunny, what would happen to her? Would her _father_ come for her? He couldn't bear the thought of Starscream touching his sister. Could he even consider her his sister? He bit his lips and shouted the one word that summed up all his feelings at that moment.

"I HATE YOU!"

But he wasn't sure who it was for.

"What do you mean, too dangerous?! You sent us into direct combat with the Autobots when we were barely old enough to point a gun!" Frenzy shouted up into Megatron's very weathered face. He grit his teeth, seething with rage.

"Frenzy, settle down." Warned Rumble, grabbing his brother's arm. "Megatron probably has a good reason for doing this, we just need to simmer out and find another way…"

"Like the pit I will!" Frenzy threw his brother's arm off of him. "Star is in danger! I don't care what anybot else says, I'm going after him!"

"You don't even know where he is!" bellowed Megatron. "If I knew, I'd be going myself!" He sat back and rested his hands on his head. Rumble had never noticed it before, but Megatron was quite old. And his posture and face made him look twice that, if not more.

Sunwing stood in the background, looking back and forth at the mechs arguing. She hated it when they fought, when anyone fought. She couldn't imagine the war. It must have been horrible.

Frenzy would not calm down, she could see that. But she had to try to get him to channel his anger. She walked into the fray and put her hand down on Frenzy's shoulder. "Star is strong. He can fight, and he will win. His name isn't for nothing, you know."

Frenzy's angry scowl became a forlorn frown. "I know that. Star is the strongest being I know. But I also know," he looked up to see Prowl walking over, "what he did to your mother and uncle Prowl." Upon seeing Sunwing's confused face, he explained. "My dad is a telepath. He knew what happened. I'm not going to explain it to you, Sunny, but it's the worst thing that could happen to anyone. I won't let that happen to Star. I just can't."

The room sat in stunned silence. Megatron looked ready to tear, and both Sunwing and Rumble pulled Frenzy into a deep embrace. Prowl, who had been approaching, silently walked up to Megatron. "Bee is in a coma. We don't know how to get him out of it. He may be gone." The threatening tears had broken free and begun to run down Megatron's face. Prowl tentatively put a hand on the tyrant's shoulder. "He said, if anything happened…"

"I know, Prowl." Megatron shook the hand off. "I know everything." He sat up and looked directly at Frenzy, then at Prowl. "You've bonded with the traitor, could you track him?"

Prowl nodded. "I could use my projection to find him."

"Then go. Both of you." Frenzy nodded and ran out, Prowl following him diligently. Sunwing looked up at him, confused. "I have a lot to explain, Sunwing. Daddy and Mummy don't always do the right thing, just know I still love you." And he told her everything.

Prowl's ship could barely fit the two mechs, especially with Frenzy's excessive pacing. Despite his many years of ninja training, Prowl was getting distracted by the younger mechs overwhelming aura. It was interfering with that of Starscream's, and it seemed to be getting mixed with yet another. It was smothering, projecting pain, loss, fear and love. Prowl smirked.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"What?" Frenzy jumped, startled. Prowl continued to smirk. "That's none of your business, Autobot!" snapped Frenzy. Prowl shrugged and looked away. Frenzy dropped from fighting stance, shoulders slumping down. "Why can't I admit it, Star?" he whispered. "Is it so wrong to love you?"

Prowl heard the whispers out of the back of his mind. He concentrated harder. Starscream's aura was now gone, but he could feel another one. Stronger. It was mixed with Frenzy's, true, but had a signature and a feel all it's own. One of overwhelming confusion, hate, love, and anger. Prowl smiled. He didn't need to concentrate on Starscream. He needed to concentrate on Frenzy, who was directly connected to Starcrusher, his son.

"Frenzy." He asked. "Have you been feeling strange pain lately? Hunger when you've already eaten? Random aches in places that haven't been touched?"

"What are ya, a doctor?" Frenzy barked. Prowl gave him a long, hard stare. "Yeah, I have." He admitted.

"Then I need you to concentrate on that."

"Why?"

Prowl began to get into meditation position. "Just trust me." He concentrated, harder than he ever had. Frenzy was stunned to see an aura forming around Prowl, brighter than anything he had ever seen. Prowl's eyes were closed, yet were glowing. The controls on the ship were moving by themselves. Frenzy's eyes widened; he had never seen anything like that in his life. The controls started to falter. He heard the ninja's voice clear as day in his mind. _'Concentrate on the pain. Concentrate on Star. Trust me.'_ Frenzy took a deep breath and concentrated on the pain in his rear. It was the last thing he wanted to think about, but it would give him the strongest connection to Star. He took a deep breath and felt stinging. And searing pain, like something was ripping him apart from the inside. The pain seemed to consume him, moving from his aft now to his whole body. And when Frenzy opened his eyes, he saw not the ship but a desolate space, ruins of a Cybertronian city. And he saw the ground, dusty and coming closer faster. He tried to back up, but couldn't. And then he looked up and saw Starscream smirking down at him.

"NO!"

Prowl felt the ship begin to rock and turned around. Frenzy's aura had made itself visible, and was sparking all around him like electricity. The ship was being consumed by it, speeding up as Frenzy took control without his knowledge. Prowl knew the danger of an untrained aura. It could hurt him, Frenzy and everyone in general vicinity. But it was turning around, away from the sky to the ground. Prowl realised that he had been following the aura of one of the clones. _'Well, that's embarrassing.'_ Prowl thought sardonically. But it was taking them to Star, and Prowl needed to settle the score with Starscream once and for all.

"But, you forgive him, right?" Sunwing asked. "You forgive mum?"

Megatron looked away sadly. "There are certain things that stay with you, Sunny. But I know I deserve all of them. Punishment, I guess. But I love your mother more than I can possibly say. I could never hate or leave him, or you." He held his daughter close to his chest. "But you do know more than anyone else knows about me, my love."

Sunwing nodded. "And between you and me it will stay. I couldn't betray you, father." She wrapped her arms around him as best she could. "But what are we going to do? Mum's in a coma, and Star is with that fiend…"

"I don't know, Sunwing. I don't know. But I should talk to your mum." Megatron got up and patted her head. "You're strong, Sunwing. Stronger than most mechs." She smiled shyly and her father continued. "If anything happens, you'll know what to do." And then he walked away, heading towards the med bay. Sunwing stared after him. For both their sakes, she hoped nothing was going to happen because she didn't believe Megatron at all.

Frenzy practically kicked open the door to the ship. Prowl quietly followed out behind him, looking around the abandoned Autobot district. He recalled living there as a sparkling. He was happy for this, as he knew he could draw on the memories of the place to feed his aura. And now he could feel Starscream clawing at the back of his mind. He could hear all the words Starscream had said to him as if the traitor was right beside him. Frenzy walked slowly ahead of him, still crackling with his aura.

High above them, a drone stirred. It was feeding video back to Starscream's base, directly into his quarters to be exact. Starscream smirked, glancing from the screen to the spent little mech in his berth. However, the video feed was very staticy. _'Must be that ninja!'_ thought Starscream. He flicked a switch. _'Don't think I was unprepared for your tricks.'_ Another drone joined the first, and he could see both mechs very clearly. '_Hmm, one of Soundwave's brats.'_ He said, noticed Frenzy. Then his eyes drifted hungrily to Prowl. An idea formed in Starscream's tricky head. He went to the bed, stroked Starcrusher's forehead in a mockery of affection, and began to walk into the equipment bay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Invading Transmission- - -** Hey everybody! Another update, woo-hoo! Because once again, it's time for the fans to decide what happens next! So read on, and send me your ideas via reviews!

**- - - Invader Kels **

Megatron knelt beside his beloved's berth. The machine keeping the young mech alive beeped and hummed. Ratchet had left to check on other patients, confident in his machine. Megatron kissed the small yellow hand and it fell limply back to the bed. Tears gathered in the tyrant's eyes and fell shamelessly. "Bee." He whispered. "I am sorry, for everything. For kidnapping you, for," his breath hitched, "raping you, and for treating you badly. I love you so much, Bee. More than you'd believe. But I have to tell you this; I know everything you've done. And I don't hate you for it. I've always known, Bee, and I never cared. So long as you returned to me, I was happy. I deserve it. But just know this. I don't hate you, and neither do the kids." Megatron bent down to lay a kiss on top of Bumblebee's forehead and left the room trying to compose himself. He didn't notice or hear the small whisper.

"I love you too."

Frenzy couldn't remember not knowing Starcrusher. But he could remember loving him since the day they met. Star had been trying to get his shy sister to talk to others, but he could never manage to get her to say more than a few words to anyone but Rumble. Frenzy had looked upon the determination and love and made up his mind that one day, that mech would get treated that same way by him. And no soul-less traitor was going to take that away from him. He followed the path his aura was leading him in, trying to make contact with Starcrusher over their bond. He wasn't sure when the bond had been created, since they hadn't even kissed, but he was going to use it.

_"Frenzy?"_ He heard a small voice in the back of his mind. _"Is that you?"_

_"Star!" _Frenzy said happily, almost leaping for you. "I'm here, Prowl and I have come to get you."

_"My father."_ Star slurred angrily. _"So nice of him to show he cares."_

_"Shut up, Star."_ Frenzy said, not believing himself. _"You're lucky to have a family that cares, even if it does have two fathers."_

_"I'm sorry Frenzy. I forgot about your mum."_

_"It's fine."_ Frenzy said, calming down. _"Do you know where you are?"_

Star sighed over the link. _"No, I don't. I have no idea. I'm in Starscream's base, I know that. And he's not here. He's probably coming to get you."_ Frenzy detected a bit of fear in Star's voice.

_"Don't worry. Prowl and I can handle ourselves. Does he have surveillance? Maybe you can see where I am and come for me."_

_"I am in the monitor room, but he turned them all off."_ Star hit the controls with his fists, hoping they'd turn on. _"Damn it! He's been planning something, I know it." _

_"Yeah, he's a real plotter."_ Frenzy looked around for signs of any life. Even Prowl had disappeared. He shuddered.

_"I think Starscream is hiding something. Whenever I mention Megatron by name, he freaks out on me. Or parents."_ Star said, poking random buttons to try to turn the monitor on.

_"Makes sense."_ Frenzy agreed. He could see Star clearly in his mind, scars from the beatings and marks from the 'training', and so clearly under weight. His heart broke in his chest. Star felt it over the bond.

_"Is something wrong, Frenzy?"_

_"No."_ lied Frenzy. _"You just look so. . ."_

_"I know. I'm ugly."_ Star finished bitterly. _"It's fine. I know it, everyone else knows it."_

_"Has Starscream been telling you that?"_ Frenzy spat. There was no answer. "_Well don't listen. You're the most beautiful, handsome wonderful mech, inside and out." _Frenzy regretted spilling his heart so quick, but the floodgates were open and he couldn't stop now. _"You have so many people who love you. And I. … I…."_

_"We're back on!"_ Star exclaimed happily. _"I can see you Frenzy! You're glowing!"_

Frenzy looked at his hand. _"Well, what do you know?"_

_"Sorry for interrupting you."_ Star said suddenly._ "What were you going to say?"_

Frenzy blushed, not ashamed that Star could see it. _"I was saying that I Lo…."_

_"Frenzy look out!"_ Screamed Star suddenly. Frenzy turned around and was met with a very hard fist, and heard 'take him to the brigade with that ninja bot.' But he also swore he heard _'I love you.'_

Sunwing was sitting in a hall, clutching her knees to her chest. Nothing was right anymore. She barely heard the small footsteps approaching her.

"Hi Sunny." Rumble said sweetly, slowly moving closer. Sunwing just stared at the ground.

"I want to die." She whispered.

Rumble lost his hesitation and wrapped an arm around her. "Please stay." He said.

"Why?" muttered Sunwing. "My mum is dying, I'm the child of a traitor and my uncle, my brother is getting tortured, my father is sad, and my biological father is the cause for all of this." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I just wish everything could go back to the way it was."

"But it can't." said Rumble, rubbing small circles on her back. "Think of it this way." He soothed. "Your father still loves you. Your brother is probably worried sick about you. Your mum loves you. Even your biological mother loves you. I love you." He admitted. He slammed a hand over his mouth. Sunwing didn't seem to notice. He sighed to himself. No matter how hard he tried, she didn't notice his love for her. Maybe it was the despondency.

"Guten tag, mien Fraulien." And much to Rumble's dismay, Sunwing brightened instantly.

"Mister Blitzwing." She whispered. The large triple changer knelt in front of her.

"Come with me. I haf something to show you." And she got up instantly, leaving Rumble to himself and his heartbreak.

Blitzwing led Sunwing up to the top of the ninja academy. There was a large pile of rocks arranged in an ancient cybertronian symbol. All of the multi-coloured rocks sparkled beautifully in the sun. Sunwing looked down on it, her breath taken away.

"I made it for you." Blitzwing said shyly.

Sunwing was at complete loss for words. "Thank you so much." She managed to squeak out. "But what is it for?"

"I haf a question to ask you." Blitzwing said, dropping down to one knee. "Sunwing…."

Megatron slowly entered the dark cell, hearing every step echo. He also heard cold laughter.

"Megatron." The voice said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Megatron glared at the shadows, then jumped right to the point. "Our son must be stopped. He is a menace."

"No." the voice said, shaking. "You can't!"

"He has injured my beloved and our sparklings."

"I was your beloved once." The figure crept out of the shadows. "Did you care then?"

Megatron grit his teeth. "I don't care what you think or say. He is going to be killed. I thought you should know."

The figure drew back. "I am fine with this. But I WILL see him before he dies."

"As you wish." Megatron said, leaving the cell with the same echoing footsteps.

**Is Bumblebee awake? What is Starscream doing to Frenzy? What's happened to Prowl? Who will Sunwing chose, Blitzwing or Rumble? Who is the mysterious mech that is Megatron's old mate? And what is Starscream hiding? Send me your ideas!**


End file.
